The Clone Trooper
by Smailtheawppro
Summary: Summary: The story of the defect clone trooper. As we follow the protagonist from his birth at the cloning facilities of Kamino to his battles. Both blood and tears are shed throughout his journey. OC!MC, Grey!MC, Smart!MC. (first story, reviews appreciated)


The Clone Trooper

Summary: The irregular story of the defect clone trooper. As we follow the protagonist from his birth at the cloning facilities of Kamino to the battles on the battlefield. Both blood and tears are shed throughout his journey. OC!MC, Grey!MC, Smart!MC.

 **Fat black text with "" means other characters talking to the protagonist.**

 _ **Fat black curved text with "" means the protagonist is talking.**_

Normal text with "" means other characters are talking.

Normal text without "" means something is happening.

No money is being made from this fanfiction, all rights are owned by their respective owners.

This is my first fanfiction, reviews are appreciated.

 **Kamino 32 BBY**

The grand clone army that were ordered by master Sifo Dyas were on its produce.

" _ **I am used to hear the sound of bubbles but this sound am I not familiar with**_ _."_

"Lama Su this is CC-2887 and it seems like this clone is special. Taun we what do you mean by he is special?"

" _ **I don't understand them, what are they talking about.**_ _"_

"Taun we! We should wait and see what becomes of this clone you call special. As you wish Lama su. "

 _Years past and now I was 10 years old. And now during the lecture of how to use the weapons someone shouts out my name._

" **88! 88! Can you hear me, its CT-7567.** _ **Who are you?**_ **It´s me Rex.** _ **Oh Rex what do you want.**_ **Witch weapon would you use, I myself would use the two hand guns.** _ **I don´t know Rex maybe the hand guns or the guns that the special soldier use. They are pretty cool and it would be nice to use them. "**_

 _Two years past and now are we cadets ready to practise against droids._

" _ **I am in a squad with four others. I, CT-7567 Rex, CC-2224 Cody, CC-1010 Fox, CC-5052 Bly. When the doors opens run as fast as you can to the middle and secure the place. Got it boys!**_ **Got it!"**

 _The doors opens and the five man squad rushes out to occupy area. First time they almost passed the hard test. They all were pinned down in the end and were shoot unconscious. CC-2887 were the last one left and got numerous of shoots on him. In the end he also fell after taking around 18 shoots. After a few days the came up with a good plan how to take that flag on top of the city. At last the night came and the men went to sleep._

" _ **What are these dreams, why do I have these headaches? And who are those men with laser swords in my dreams? Why are we slaughtering them? REX!"**_

 _Rex wakes. He sees me down there sitting and crying._

" **What is it 88? Is it your dreams again?** _ **Yes they keep coming every night and I don't know why.**_ **Go and talk with Lama Su or Taun we about this.** _ **It's ok Rex. I don't want to interrupt theme. (But who were they)**_ **Did you say something 88?** _ **No Rex just go back and sleep"**_

 _The day came when we should no longer be cadets but troopers. An advanced recon commando came before us. This is your chance soldiers prove that you are strong. As we entered the battle room the ARC trooper turned on the droids on the hardest level. We were out manned but we fought to the very end. At last we got the flag and won the training. All who had made it stood in a formation of 5 x 20. The ARC said._

" **Clones you are no longer cadets, you are soldiers that are ready to fight in battle. Prove everyone that soldiers of Kamino are the best. You all will be rewarded with medals. Men! Take on your helmets and walk to the great star destroyer. This is a Venator-class star destroyer. "**

 _Just as he were done another ARC trooper came and whispered something to him._

" **Clone CC-2887 step forward.** _ **Yes Sir yes.**_ **88 you will not be rewarded with the medal and you are still a cadet, go to Lama Su right now.** _ **Yes sir right away"**_

 _Everyone starred at me even Rex. I were disappointed to hear that I didn´t graduate, I entered the room where Lama Su works._

" **Ah Clone CC-2887 or would you prefer 88.** _ **88 sir**_ **. I know you are angry but you are no ordinary clone. You have a good mind for strategy, your body withstand much more then you should do. I have also heard that you have some kind of nightmares. Those people with swords are Jedi's and those who have red swords are sith. But that´s unrelated to what I am going to tell you. Do you remember the special clones you once saw and there weapons. They are called Republic commando. And you are one of theme from now on. You will have to train harder because you will face worse enemy´s.** _ **Yes Sir I 88 is ready to become a Republic commando.**_ **Good now go to room 268-CA.** _ **Yes sir"**_

I open the door to room 268-CA. The only thing I saw where three clones, staring at me. They welcomed me to the republic commando. After a little chitchat we went to the armoury. I saw my armour right in front of me, the helmet were different from the normal clone helmet. A blue windshield on the helmet with black lines, the rest of my armour had black lines too. The leader of this squad were RC-1309 Niner and were a blue lined armour. Right at that moment, Taun we runs in.

" **88! You are no longer a republic commando, you have been moved down to a normal clone. Alpha will give you your medal. Take a farewell. Oh I almost forgot 88, you are an ARC trooper from now on"**

After going through the long corridor we finally came to the right door. As we opened it I saw my old squad. Taun we left us, right after rex asked how the special soldiers were. After describing theme we took on our armour. Just when the alarm rang.

" **Clones get to the star destroyers now. You have 5 minutes get yourself ready for deployment"**

After running aboard the ship we were told that this is a rescue mission. Gather the surviving Jedi's and later we shall fight the droids in combat.

" **We are now traveling in hyper speed"**

I saw all of my brother standing right beside me. And I began sing on our song.

" _ **Kote. Kandosii sa ka´rta, Vode an**_

 _ **Glory. One indomitable heart, brother all"**_

All other clones began to sing with me even the ARC´s.

" _ **Coruscanta a´den mhi, Vode an**_

 **We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brother all**

 _ **Bal kote, darasuum kote**_

 **And glory, eternal glory**

 _ **Jorso´ran kando a tome**_

 **We shall bear it´s weight together.**

 _ **Sa kyr´am nau tracyn kad, Vode an**_

 **Forged like the saber in fires of death, Brother all**

 _ **Kandosii sa ka´rta, Vode an**_

 **One indomitable heart, brother all**

 _ **Coruscanta a´den mhi, Vode an**_

 **We, the wrath of Coruscant, Brother all**

 _ **Bal**_

 **And..**

 _ **Motri ca´tra nau tracinya**_

 **Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame**

 _ **Gra´tua cuun hett su dralshy´a**_

 **Our vengeance burns brighter still.**

 _ **Aruetyc talyc runi´la solus cet o´r**_

 **Every last traitorous soul shall kneel.**

 _ **Motri ca´tra nau tracinya**_

 **Those who stand before us light the night sky in flame**

 _ **Gra´tua cuun hett su dralshy´a**_

 **Our vengeance burns brighter still.**

 _ **Aruetyc talyc runi´la trattok´o**_

 **Every last traitorous soul shall fall**

 _ **Sa kyr´am nau tracyn kad, Vode an**_

 **Forged like the saber in fires of death, Brother all "**

" _ **The ride didn´t take long, we were almost there and it were a silent trip. No body were really ready for this, it were something new. A rescue mission. "**_

" **Clones get to the republic gunship, pilots take the men to the arena now!"**

" **88 are you ready to kill some bugs and clankers.** _ **Of course rex I am always ready.**_

As we landed the doors opened and we rushed to help the jedi


End file.
